Promise
by Kaunis Turhuus
Summary: Rainbow Dash has fallen ill. Can Roller Raye do anything to help her? RD/OC sadfic


So, a while ago, I was challenged to write a small MLP fic where one of my OCs deals with something incredibly sad. Here is what I wrote!

(~*~)

I skated as fast as I possibly could. My lime green mane flowed messily behind me. My wheels crashed on the ground as I strained to go faster. I needed to go faster. She needed me.

My saddle bag bulged with the medicine I had gotten in town. I just hope it worked. Maybe if I had found her sooner…

I shook my head. It wouldn't have helped. She never would have said she was sick. It took a lot for her to admit she was weak. She had to be nearly dying. Even now, she was trying to say she was fine. But she wasn't.

I crashed through the door. Gasping for breath, I kicked off my roller blades and ran to her side.

"Rainbow Dash! I'm back!"

The once strong pegasus now could barely open her eyes. "Roller Raye?" Her voice cracked with the effort.

"Yes, Rainbow, I'm here. I brought your medicine."

"Pfft," she coughed. "I'm fine. It's nothing serious." She tried to sit up, but just flopped back onto the pillow. She had lost weight, it was obvious. Her cheeks were sunken in and there were dark circles under her eyes. The illness had wasted her away to practically nothing. It hurt to see her like this.

"Here, take this." I lifted her head and put the bottle to her lips. She tried to turn away, but didn't have the strength. She obediently swallowed the purple liquid.

"Yuck." She stuck out her withered tongue. "Tastes like someone already digested that."

I smiled. Even now, she could still make jokes. "But it will help."

She struggled to roll over. "You shouldn't be here. Feather flu is very contagious."

I shook my wingless back. "No worries." I pulled the covers tighter around her. "Besides, I don't think it's the flu anymore. It looks like it's more serious. Like pneumonia. Or something."

"If it were more serious, I'd be in the hospital."

"Really? You'd go to the hospital?"

She hesitated. "If it were more serious. But it's not. I'll be fine. You'll see. We'll be racing again in no time."

I put my hoof on hers. "Promise?"

She nodded. "Cross my heart and hope to…." A huge coughing fit interrupted her. I grabbed her water but she couldn't stop long enough to take a drink. She started to gag and began vomiting all the medicine up.

"Oh, Rainbow!" I cried.

Tears sprung to her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Raye. I-I didn't mean to." She sniffled and threw up again. I held her until she was reduced to dry heaves. I then carefully laid her on my couch so I could clean the bed. Once I finished, I slipped her back under the covers. She was shivering. "It's s-s-s-so cold."

"That's it, you're going to the hospital. No arguing."

She shook her head. "No arguing."

I ran over to my desk and wrote a note, asking for an ambulance to come. I turned to my pet messenger fox. "Hurry, Fae. Take this to the hospital as fast as you can!"

She nodded and took off out the door. I watched her leave and wished I lived closer to town.

"R-Raye?"

I ran back to her side. "Yes?"

"I-I'm scared. Please don't leave me."

The look of pure terror on her face made tears spring up. I nuzzled her. "I'm never leaving your side."

"R-Raye?"

"Yes?"

"I'm s-so glad we're friends."

"Me, too."

She closed her eyes with a small cough. "I'm tired, Raye. I want to sleep. Can I sleep?"

"Please do. Rest will do you good."

"I want to sleep. For a long time."

"Well, you can't sleep forever…"

"Y-yes, I can. I want to sleep. Please."

It suddenly clicked what she was trying to say. "Rainbow, no! You can't!"

"Hold me, Raye. Just for a little bit."

I lept up on the bed next to her. "Stop talking like this! You're scaring me! Rainbow!"

She held open her forelegs. "Please?"

I nestled into her embrace. "You can't die, Rainbow!"

"It's time, Raye. I can feel it."

"No! Fae is on her way to get the doctor! He'll make you all better."

"It's too late. I'm sorry."

"But you can't! You're the strongest pony I know! You can't just give up like this!"

"It's easier not to fight it."

I started sobbing. "B-but..."

"Shhh… I need to tell you something. Please."

I looked up into her eyes shiny with tears. She gave a small smile.

"I-I love you, Miss Roller Raye. I always have. And I always will."

"I love you, too, Rainbow Dash!"

We hugged tighter and our lips met for a moment. Our first and last kiss.

She sighed heavily. "I'm so glad I'm not alone for this. It makes it easier to leave."

"But I don't want you to leave. You can beat this. Just try."

"I'm sorry. Good-bye…"

She tensed up for a second, then went limp.

"Rainbow! NO! Please, wake up! I-I can't do this alone! PLEASE! RAINBOW!" I collapsed on top of her. "You promised we'd race together! You promised!"

(~*~)

Hope it wasn't TOO sad for you... Please review it and tell me what you thought!


End file.
